The present invention relates to a machine, in particular a construction machine and preferably a wheel loader or a dumper.
Such machines are known in a number of different constructions. As drive unit in particular of construction machines, there is usually provided a Diesel engine, which effects the traveling drive of the machine for instance via a hydrostatic transmission. For driving the machine, different concepts are known. There is known, for instance, a direct hydrostatic transmission for wheel loaders, in which a swash-plate displacement pump cooperates with two inclined-axis motors. The size thereof and their arrangement on the additional powershift transmission provides for a plurality of continuously variable driving modes with smooth transitions. One advantage of this concept consists in fuel savings as compared to other constructions.